A large and growing population of users is consuming increasing amounts of digital content items, such as music, movies, audio books, images, electronic books, executables, and so on. These users employ various electronic access devices to consume such content items. Among these access devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistant (PDA), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like. As more users consume media content items electronically, new opportunities to observe how users interact with content may be discovered and explored.